Sumlex
Sumlex (Sum/mer and Al/'ex') is the romantic and friendship pairing of Summer Whitman and Alex Jones. The two are best friends and fellow Kingdom Keepers. Similarities *Both live in Orlando, Florida. *Both are Kingdom Keepers. *Both are middle school students. *Both are in eighth grade. *Both are good friends with Winnie Philby. *Both are good friends with Chris Bernowski. *Both are good friends with Jake Maybeck. *Both are good friends with Wayne Kresky. Summer's Opinion of Alex When Summer met Alex, she was glad that she could have a guy friend to relate to that was her own age, but she didn't think that they would be that good of friends. She did not like him at first because she thought that he was going to be a jerk, but only because of his good looks. When Summer first crossed over, she appeared in front of Wayne's apartment. After having a discussion with Wayne about her Fairlie abilities, Alex appeared. Wayne gave Summer and Alex the introduction and sent them on a task: to find the Indian Encampment. Summer and Alex completed the mission successfully, where they first encountered Maleficent, though she did not see them because they were in DHI shadow, much like the first generation of Kingdom Keepers' first encounter with an Overtaker. This was when Summer developed a crush on Alex. She enjoys talking to him and hanging out with him, and she really likes him. She often wishes that she could tell him about her Fairlie abilities, but she isn't sure if she could trust him. She wants to have a relationship with him, but she is too nervous that he would not have similar feelings for her. She likes him for his personality, and not for his looks. Alex's Opinion of Summer The first time Alex was introduced to Summer was when they were setting up for the DHI hosts, and he really hated her. He thought of her as a selfish, dumb blonde, who only got picked for being Finn's daughter. He only hung out with her during filming, and wasn't sure why she liked him, when he hated her the most out of everyone. He knows by now that she gets along great with everyone else, and she has tons of other friends at her school, while he only has Sadie. He hates and envies her for that, as well as the fact that she can hack computers, and is Finn's daughter, and all he can do is act. He is certain in his mind that she can take his place, and the other Kingdom Keepers wouldn't care. He finds her too annoying at times, and hates it when she talks about Doctor Who, because nobody else watches it except for her, yet, she expects everyone to get what she says. Alex believes that she is hiding something, and while he doesn't really care what it is, he knows that it will just make him more jealous of her than he already is. He knows that Summer will be his enemy some day. Gallery Indian encampment.png|The Indian Encampment, where Summer and Alex went on their first mission Salex02.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings